


After the Wedding

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, YAOI XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shad W and Erindan livv hapilty evr afrt!11





	

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry

a few uears after sgadow and eridn got marid, they cudled on the couch togehter, watching the onceler sing about how bad can he possibl be.  
they did the yaoei, and sent it to yaoei who came over and thanked them soooooo much.  
"""THANK U FOR HTE HYOAOOTI YU ARE MY BFFSSSSSSS MY YTAOI BFFFS!11 XD" yaoei saidde  
Shadow edgedgegd and eridan did too.  
Though, eridan cried because of the edge he went thru, and his edginess ended up getting him killed.  
with eridans second death, no dragon balls, and no more disney in him, shadow realized that he was never going to see him agian.  
he cried and died as well from edge.  
and then they were reunited. and yaoei also died from unknown reasons but yknow she was able to get yaoi from them either way XD  
eridan and shadow makekekekekekekekked out as yaoei watched and they all live happil every after  
hte end XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**Author's Note:**

> everytime we touch i get this feeling and everytime we kiss i swear i could fly.


End file.
